Memory
by Al-Chaos
Summary: Bella has been hit by something and is on the verge of death. She wake in a hospital and doesn't remember anything. Will she remember? Will she fall in love with Edward or will Edward stay with Jane? Read more to find out! Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** i do not clam any of the characters in this story. the only thing i clam is the story line

please enjoy the story and please comment honestly.

sorry for the gramma or spelling being wrong in advance.

**BPOV**

When you're looking death straight in the eyes, the question that go through your head are unbelievable. You think of your family and friends that you've known all your life, in a flash their all gone and your alone to think, I still had to find that someone special in my life, but I guess that never going to happen now. By the way I think my name Bella Swan, but I can't tell you for sure, but that the name I keep hearing someone saying, the voice was sooth and had a whole lot of worried seeking through but before I went further into the darkness that was engulfing me I heard the voice say "wake up Bella, please don't leave me …" with a brief pause the voice said "…I've been waiting for you to come into my life so don't you dare leave me." Then the voice had faded into the haze that had come over me. The haze started to fade and I stopped going towards the light that had appeared through the darkness and headed in the direction I came from. It felt like a life time had gone by without me knowing. Then I went through that last part of the darkness that surrounded me.

Coming to I felt pain gradually get worse but when it I tried to ignore it so I could see, I didn't want to open my eyes yet so I decided to use my other sense, I felt like I was lay down on something incredible uncomfortable, I think I wasn't sure, because my eye was still closed I didn't want to open my eye in case I was in a bad nightmare. In the background I could hear beeping sounds coming from something nearby. I felt something on my left hand index finger, not sure of what it was I took it off, there was a long beep and it wouldn't stop cling my eyes shut and bring my hand to my head because the noise was making my head pound. The next thing I heard was people shouting "Room 303 it failing" then the door swing open and then someone shouted "Faults alarm she unhooked the clip off her finger" then walking to me, I think cause I still had the ear splitting headache that had caused by the screeching noise in the room. The person clip the thing back to my finger and the screeching stopped and was replaced by the beeping sound, which was much better for me head. I decide to take the chance and open my eyes to see where I was. The room was white and loads of machines that all seemed to be hooked to me I couldn't move my legs and I couldn't feel them until the nurse saw me looking me at my feet and she said "Sweet you're in hospital you were run over by a car…" she pause to let it sink in then asked "Do you know your name?" I looked at as if she was thick, thinking to myself 'of course I do its…" then my mind went blank, so I just shook my head and she sighed then saying I'm going to get the doctor sweetie don't unhook anything okay." She smiled sadly and I just nodded. As she walked out the room I thought 'who am i?"

I had seemed to have forgotten who I was. But there was one thing I remember was that voice saying "…I've been waiting for you to come into my life so don't you dare leave me". The voice terrified me because the person behind the voice knew how I was but the strangest thing came into my head, I wanted this voice to be my prince charming and help me to remember myself and my past. Someone came in with a white coat and said "Miss, I'm Dr Davis, I'll be you doctor while you are here." I carried on speaking to me about test and stuff along those lines. Once he left I tried to stand up to go to the toilet but my legs wouldn't obey me so I had to press the button, that Dr Davis had told me it was for assistance if I need it. Pressing the button and five minute later the nurse who had asked me my name came in and walked over to press the button again to tell the people outside that I'm being seen to then asked "what is it sweetie?" she looked worried. So replying to her question, stuttering "I-I-I need t-t-the toilet m-m-ma'am, but I-I-I-I can't m-m-m-move my l-l-l-legs"she smile to reinsure me that it was okay, the spoke softly "okay,…" she explain what she was going to do before she did. After she took me to the toilet and brought me back to the bed she spoke and asked "do you need anything else? Have you remembered who you are?" I shook my head and spoke "No ma'am" she looked worried about me. She told me that her name was Holly.

Nurse Holly was nice she always looked worried when I replied that I still now my name. she asked if I remember my friends and family, but yet I shook my head. The question kept coming from her and I kept shaking my head cause I couldn't remember anything about before I woke in the hospital. Except the mystery voice that told me the words "…don't you dare leave me" I was sure the voice said more but I kept forgetting gradually. Every so often Dr Davis came into check on me he told me that I had a bit of nerve damage in my back which could be sorted out with a bit of surgery but it was complicated and the risk was I could be paralysed from the neck down if it went wrong. He told me I also had amnesia, but I the brain scan he made me had told him there was no permanent damage, and probable when I wanted to I would remember my life beforehand. He also told me that he wouldn't release me until my memory was back so they could find my family. I just nodded in with agreement.

**EPOV **

I was driving down the road at 50mph with the destination being my parent home, I was travelling a bit faster to get there because I had thing to tell them that were important. I was about a girl I was in love with; I wanted them to meet her she was in the back sleeping. I stole a glance of my Jane; she looked beautiful as ever when she slept. I woke her up "Jane, sweetie we're nearly at my house". She groaned and with sleep still in her voice she said "okay" sitting up I looked back at the road.

Before I knew it something rolled over my bonnet of my car. Slamming the breaks on I went "shit what was that?" I was scared to get out the car but I knew I had too. Getting out of the car I heard Jane said "Edward sweetie just leave it, it probable was an animal." I ignored her pleads and got out to investigate. I walk around the back of the car to see what was lying on the ground. It was a person with long brown hair, as I looked closer I saw curves, it was a girl where did she come from. My heart suddenly drops like it weighted a ton. Running to where the girl was lay I shouted to Jane "JANE RING FOR AN AMEBLENCE NOW! I HIT A GIRL!" I was nineteen years old and I was going to have to put in jail for this or get my driving licence take away for uncared driving depending on what happened to this girl. Taking greet care I turned her on her on to her back. Her eye were still open and the chocolate eye saw me and she muttered one word "Edward" then her eye slipped closed.

Isabella Swan was here lay on the ground and was going to die if the ambulance didn't come soon I took my coat off and placed it over her, to keep her warm and said "wake up Bella, please don't leave me …" then it hit me, where had my best friend been for seven years and why was she running? And Who from? So with a brief pause I carried on saying "…I've been waiting for you to come into my life so don't you dare leave me." You see when she left I was twelve and she was eleven. I had a place in my heart that no one could fill she was my best friend we were basically join at the hip. She was in the year below me but we grow up with each other because are parent we friends, they had raised us together, my brothers Emmett and jasper were a few years older than me, winding me up about Bella. However that particular year Bella's mother die from a car accident, thank god Bella was fine but two month later she was missing. Her father looked and looked for her and never gave up. When I was at the age of fourteen the police told Charlie her dad that the trail had gone cold so they could do no more. I went through the rest of my school years alone and un happy. I went to college to get away from the little town in Washington which was called forks to get away with the memory of Bella they were everywhere I looked. I meet Jane and thought I could love her seeming Bella was never coming back. The ambulance came at the nick of time and took her to the hospital in Seattle. When I got home and my family welcomed Jane I walked over to my dad "can I talk to you in private" he nodded and lead me to his office. Turning around he asked me "what is it son?" then I told him what happened.

**BPOV**

I heard shouting outside my door it was a man saying "I want to see if she my daughter please" the man pleaded, the other voice that I guessed was Dr Davis "sir calm down". Then the door burst open the man eyes opened with shock, he collapsed to his knees, he opened his mouth and closed it then finally saying "Bella" he started to cry. Then Dr Davis went running to the man saying "sir are you alright?" the man just shook his head then spoke softly "it's my daughter, Isabella Marie Swan" the Doctor just nodded and went and got the police. The man on the floor got up and wlk towards me. He didn't hug me or anything he just said "Bella I'm your father…" he paused for a second I could feel his hand on my face and he said "my name is Charlie Swan, I'm the chief in the police in fork where you come from" I was scared of this man in front of me cause I did now him or remember him, his hand just moved away he must of now I was scared. Dr Davis walked in with some kind of test "sir do you mind if I do a DNA test?" the man called Charlie said "yes if it will convince you that she my daughter" the man stuck a stick with some white stuff on the end in the man's open mouth. After he had finished the doctor walked over to me and explain what was going to happen, so doing the same as the man had done previously I opened my mouth and the cotton bud went in my mouth and it felt funny having something so soft rubbing the inside of my cheek. Once he had finished he called Holly in to get it sent off for some test.

The man named Charlie sat in the chair at the other side of the room leaning forward with his elbows on his knees looking intensely at me. For two day he spent night and day in that chair when finally Dr Davis walked in and said "Mr Swan, you were right. She is your daughter." He was smiling and carried on saying "you can take her home but not yet I want to speak to you about her injuries " my father nodded. Half an hour later Charlie or my father said "can you sort her legs out?" Dr Davis replied "yes but it could go wrong, are you willing you daughter to be paralysed from the neck down?" Dad just spoke softly "no but if it works they she can walk again and I want her to have as much of a normal life." That was the end of the conversation and the Doctor walked out. Charlie or my father turned and face me and spoke softly towards me "hello Bella, you've grown up so much over the last seven years, I thought I lost you seven years ago. Thank God your safe now." I looked at him with my head tilted slightly to the side I thought to myself 'seven years, I've been gone for seven years. Am I seven' so I decided to ask "how old am i?" he looked surprised with the question but he quickly snapped out of it and replied "you're eighteen, Bella. How much do you remember exactly?" I sat up straight and opened and closed my mouth a few times then said "nothing before I work up in the hospital" he nodded and sat there silently. The silence didn't seem awkward at all seeming this man that had been proven to be my father just a few hours ago. But Charlie just looked up and said "I'm going to take you to some family friends when you get out of hospital, is that okay with you?" I nodded and he just said "okay" we didn't speak after that.

Couple of hours of the silence, I had enough so I spoke up "can you tell me what I was like before you didn't see me for seven years?" he smile at me like he was glad I had decided I wanted to know. Clearing his throat he looked at me and started to speak "well…you were a smart kid and I bet you still are you can see it your eyes…your mother used to play classical music around the house because she believed it would make you even smarter but I thought it was silly but you liked it…" he paused think what to say next then he's eyes lifted back up to mine "the family friends we are going to see when you get out last name is Cullen and they have three sons Emmett, Jasper and Edward… the eldest two Emmett and Jasper are now married, they are in their early twenties now. However, Edward is just a bit older that you by a few month, you two used to be joined at the hip you were so close. You were happy with it and people used to wind you up about it but you ignored them. You're stubborn just like me if you believed that it would rain cats and dogs one day, you wouldn't bug from the idea. You read a lot of classic books even thought you were so young. Most classes at school you were in Edward class because the teachers couldn't keep up with you. So you would slow down they thought of putting you in the older class but that didn't stop you…" he carried one speaking about the old time. Then question came into my head, Where was my mother? Was this Edward going to visit me? Did it ever rain cats and Dogs? The questions kept coming but I never asked them.

**EPOV**

I wanted to go and visit Bella; I couldn't get her out of my head. One night I lay in bed with Jane rapped around me looking at the ceiling, I couldn't sleep. Looking a Jane in her slumber it didn't take my breath away anymore, 'why?' I asked myself. Jane had always caught my eye but compared to Bella she was plain she didn't hold my attention anymore. For the first time since we started dating I switch off when she was talking to me I found it boring. I thought 'I'm going to have to ask my brothers?' they didn't move out of the family house even though they were married. I was planning to live somewhere else than plain Forks since Bella had gone missing, but she had come back and I hit her literally with my bonnet of my car. Was the love of my life Jane? Who I have been dating for six month and made my heart skip a beat but now it didn't have an effect on me anymore. Or Bella? Who as a child I love her but I always thought it in a brotherly way but now I think about it wasn't brotherly love but more. I started to peel Jane's away from me, when she wasn't all over me. I slowly pulled the covers off me and got out of bed pulling a t-shirt on and headed toward the door when I heard "Edward" I turned around "Jane go back to sleep, I'm just going getting a glass of water from downstairs okay" she mumbled "okay sweetie". Lying back down and fell back to sleep I headed back downstairs and got a drink of water.

Sitting in the kitchen I looked at the clock, think to myself 'shit it's five in the morning, I haven't slept all night' I finished my water and started to head back to bed when I remembered Jane was in there. So turning on my heel I headed to the living room. Lying down on the couch and got the blanket over me I fell asleep in no time.

**BPOV**

It had been two weeks since my dad started coming around and telling me about the past, he had told me of the year of my mother's death and my kidnapping and the seven years I had been missing. He told me everything even that Edward had left for college and planned on never coming back but he had come back because his girlfriend wanted to meet his life here. We were suddenly stopped talking with a knock on the door. My father called "come in" and the door opened it was Dr Davis and another person. He explained that the other guy was a surgeon and was going to be the one operating on my back. The surgeon said "hello I'm Dr Martin, I'll be doing…" he explained about the surgery that was going to take place on my back. Afterward my father stood up to shake the man hand.

The surgery was booked and ready it was tomorrow they didn't let me eat for twenty four hours. Dr Martin and Dr Davis walked in to take me to the surgery room. They put me under with general anaesthetic. I was gone out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry it took so long to write but i couldn't think what to put on the paper**

**i do not own the twilight characters on the plot**

**please enjot. review honestly please.**

**sorry fo the spelling and grammar are wrong.**

**EPOV**

It had been a month since I hit Bella with the bonnet of my car, I still had that pulling urge to go and see her in the hospital, but I couldn't face it. Jane wanted to leave and I didn't want to go yet. I was suddenly snapped out of thought with "EDWARD" I looked at Jane she didn't look happy and if looks could kill I would be dead by now. She carried on saying "since we ran over that girl on the way here you've been acting funny, I want the old fun Edward back" she demanded. I had told her the girl I had hit was my close friend I had ever had. I had told my family not to tell Jane, but I was starting to regret not telling her. So I decided to tell her "Jane, that girl…" I gulped and shook my head to get the thought out of my head, not looking her in the eye I starting again "Jane that girl…was my best friend…"gulping again "…she went missing seven years ago…and the reason I never wanted to come back to Forks" I slowly lifted my head up to see if Jane was angry or not but she just said "oh".

After I had cleared everything with her she didn't push me again but I still felt guilty that my feelings were changing for her. I was not the man she fell in love with and she deserved better, Bella however, even thinking of her made my heart flutter. I couldn't break Jane's heart and I wouldn't. 'What was I going to do?' I asked myself.

**BPOV**

I woke from my surgery to a worried face Charlie over my face. 'What had gone wrong?' I asked myself. I ordered my hands to push away Charlie from my face and it worked because he looked at me and said "are you okay sweetie?" I just mumbled "you're smothering me, dad" Charlie just chuckled at me. I never called him Charlie to his face it was always dad. A few hours later the Dr Davis and Dr Martin walked in to check on me, they were check the stiches and the monitors when Dr Martin finally spoke up "Mr Swan, the operation was a success, Isabella will be okay and walking soon but Mr Swan is it possible to speak to you outside." Charlie just nodded, standing up he faced me and smiled, he spoke out "I'll be back in a second sweetie". I was left on my own, once again. Some piece and quite even though me and Charlie didn't talk that much it was nice not to have someone looking at me continuously. Whenever Charlie spoke of the Cullen it sounded like they had seen much of each other since my disappearance.

I wanted to remember what had happened to me in those seven years I was missing but when I came to try and remember I felt a shiver down my spine. I want to put my dad at rest so he could put the people who kidnapped me behind bars. So he could rest. He deserved that much, if not a lot more. Once my father came back in from talking to the doctors he spoke to me and said, "bells, I' m just going to make a phone call okay?..." he paused then carried on and said "…I'll get Nurse Holly, to come and look after you okay" I just nodded and replied "it's okay dad go and do what you got to do." He smiled and mouthed 'thank you sweetie', walking out the door once again. A few minutes later Nurse Holly came through the door with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. That smile made me feel like I was in a déjà vu moment. I shook the feeling of and said "Nurse Holly" see replied "yes honey" that voice scared me but I decided to ignore it. I just wanted to get her out the room, so I said "could you get me something to eat because I'm really hungry…" with a pause I said "please". Nurse Holly started to scare me even more when she said "no Isabella, you can't" the next thing I knew I had a brown bag over my head, and tying me up. I was swung over someone shoulder and carried somewhere. I screamed at the top of my lungs but nothing seems to come out.

**EPOV**

I had decide to take Alice my Brother Jasper's wife to go and see Bella and Charlie in the hospital to put my mind at rest. Even though Alice had only been married to my brother for three years she was very much of a sister. She also babbled a lot about random stuff but it was good to keep you awake when you were driving. I stuck to the driving limit this time scared of running over anybody else on the road now. Alice was great company but you could say for a small person she is annoying but once you get to know her she is really kind, she want to know about you, she interested in other people. But in this aspect I need her to talk to me while I was driving to distract me from my nerves of driving. Alice was good at doing stuff like that. As I was pulling into the hospital car park I saw a man with a person over his shoulder. The person was in a hospital gown was tied at the hand and the feet, also the person had a brown bag over their head. I got out of the car and started to run toward the situation. Alice was behind me shouting my name and telling me to stop.

When I got to the situation I shouted "hey". The guy turned in mid-step to turn and face me, the man just laughed at me and said "oh I remember you where the boy who had tried to stand up to me seven years ago, I believe…" he carried on but my mind just went to that day Bella went missing. I was in the garden with her talking about stuff, her dad was at work and her mum was in the living room watching TV. I had started to get up because my dad was coming for me and I needed to get a drink before I went. When suddenly I heard a slight scream from Bella direction, I went to go and help her but I was knocked against something and fell unconscious. When I had woke up I was in hospital and Bella was missing. I had blamed myself for seven years. When I had snapped out of my flashback, my eye snapped to the mans and thought I'm not that helpless boy I was back then, I had train in karate, judo and many different self-defence sport. I attacked the man to get the person out of his grasp. It worked and I had the girl on the floor safe and sound, turning back to my annoyed opponent, I did a judo throw and round kick as I throw him. He was on the floor gasping for air, I didn't stop there, I made sure he wouldn't get up while I helped the person who was still tied up.

After the fight i took a deep breath and turned on my heel to where I had left the person, I heard Alice's high heels running towards me and saying to another person "yeah he was carrying someone, and my brother-in-law went to confront him." I just ignored her and started to unravel the badly tied knots on the person hands and feet and taking the brown bag off their head. I was a girl; no it was Bella, when her chocolate brown eyes blinked at me I just said "hey" stupid yes it was.

**BPOV**

I felt a presence in front of me will I was sat on the concrete. The presence started to untied my wrist and my feet that were very tight. When the person finally got the ropes off, I felt pain but I didn't scream I was too worried about my back that was hurting. In the darkness I felt hands reach for the brown bag to take it off. I blinked a few times and saw green eyes looking scared and shocked. My eyes started to wonder around and saw the green eye belong to a lad about my age… I think. Then the lad lips started to open and close several times before he said "hey" he looked like had seen a ghost. They my dad came running behind him with a doctor I didn't know, I heard my dad shout "Edward is Bella okay?" without turning around to see who it was he said "I think so Chief Swan, she has spoken yet, so I can't be sure." How did he now my father? Then it hit my father had called this lad …Edward. So this must be the famous Edward my father was speaking about? I stayed quite till everyone was in front of me. When it felt like eternity Edward asked "are you okay with me picking you up to take you back in? Are you hurt anywhere?" I knew I had to speak up so I said "my back a bit sore but you can pick me up." He just nodded and stood up with me in his arms, he was carrying bridal style. I felt safe in Edward arms I don't know why? My eyes started to close I was suddenly tried.

**EPOV**

I couldn't keep my eyes off Bella it was like a dream seeing her gorgeous chocolate brown eye staring right back at me, she didn't speak. I heard Charlie shout "Edward is Bella okay?" I didn't know if Bella was hurt or anything because she didn't speak. Through her eye I could see she was thinking, it looked so cute, I didn't turn away and shouted back "I think so Chief Swan, she has spoken yet, so I can't be sure." I could have called him Charlie like I did when I was a kid but after Bella disappearance I stopped calling him that I just blamed myself for Bella disappearance. She was still quite when Chief Swan, Alice and a doctor from the hospital. Bella hadn't really notice her eyes didn't leave me so I asked "are you okay with me picking you up to take you back in? Are you hurt anywhere?" she nodded and I was confused, she must of sense it because she spoke up and said "my back a bit sore but you can pick me up." I nodded and gentle picked her up off the ground carrying her bridal style. Walking back to the hospital she started to fall asleep in my arms. I stared at her face she looked so peaceful in her sleep.

Walking into her room after Chief Swan and the doctor I place her gently in to the bed. The doctor started doing his thing. The police had arrested the people that tried and fail to kidnap her; they believed that they were the same people that did it seven years ago. After Bella was peaceful left alone I turned to Chief Swan and said "excuse me, Chief Swan but can I speak to you outside please" he looked at me questionably and just followed me outside. When I turned to face him he said "what is it Edward? And you can call me Charlie, you know that?" I just nodded and carried on saying with what I had to say "Chief Swan I know I can call you Charlie but I prefer not to…" taking a deep breath and carried on "Seven years ago I never told you how I ended unconscious in your garden…" I was interrupted by Charlie "What are you trying to tell me Edward?" and I told him the whole story of how I had failed to keep Bella safe, and that they were the same people that had kidnap Bella seven years ago and tried today. When I had finished he just came and gave me a hug and said "I don't understand why you never told us before now, but Edward it's not your fault. You were young and couldn't help her then but you help her now. You a great man and you have grown up so much in seven years. So stop taking the blame okay." I just nodded and cried slightly because I knew he was right.

After spending the rest of the day with Bella and Charlie, both Alice and I said our good byes and headed home. Alice didn't shut up about how she was going to take Bella shopping. But if Bella was anything like she was when she was younger, she would say yeas to make Alice happy or anybody, but she dislike shopping and maybe she will be the same now. No one knew.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: i do not clam any of the characters in this story. the only thing i clam is the story line**

**please enjoy the story and please comment honestly.**

**sorry for the gramma or spelling being wrong in advance.**

**BPOV**

Once Edward had brought me back to my room the nurse who I never met before, whose name I couldn't remember, well anyway she had cleaned my wounds and bandaged them up. But suddenly after Charlie and Edward when out the room for something he most likely didn't want me to hear but I just shrugged it off. The girl with pixie like features and short spikey black heir never stopped talking even when Charlie and Edward entered the room once more. She decide to ask question like what was my favourite colour? Do I like shopping? And so one and all I could say ways "I don't know" but she keep bombarding me with question until Edward said "Alice that enough okay, she lost her memory she can't answer you at the moment" then Alice just nodded and started to talk to Charlie. Edward didn't say a word to me, he just looked at me and I could see the pain in his eyes and something else but I could quite put my finger on it. There was no point worrying about it so I just ignored it

After talking like for hours Edward and Alice said their goodbyes to me and Charlie. I could see Charlie had taken a like to Alice, as if she was his own daughter kind of way. I watched them walk out of the door which left me with Charlie. Charlie just nipped out of the room for a few minutes when Edward and Alice had finally left the room, so I was left to think in my own thoughts; I had had this strange feeling that I had met Edward before today. I started getting a throbbing pain in my head like someone had hit me with a hammer; I started to scream when the pain got too much. Slowly everything started to disappear in to the darkness that was quickly surrounding my vision.

When the blackness had swallowed me whole I started to see a little girl playing with a lad about her age. When I looked closely I saw the little lad had bronze messy hair he suddenly turned towards me and the little girl with mahogany brownish hair with chocolate brown eyes stood up and followed the boy. When I looked at the boy's face I noticed he had bright green eye just like little emeralds. It suddenly hit me it was Edward but who was this girl. Then Edward said "Bella do you want to get a drink?" Me? What the girl was me It can't be, but Bella said "yes" she started to follow Edward to the back door when someone grabbed her from behind, the little Bella screamed and I shouted "NO!" but I like the people didn't hear me. Edward turned around and his face had horror written all over it. Then the vision went away

And I woke up with someone saying "her heart beat is coming back" the guy's voice was unsure of what he was saying. I felt something run down my lips and chin when I wiped it away it was red liquid

**EPOV**

After getting in the car to drive back Alice didn't shut up talking which I didn't mind it kept me sane and distracted me about thinking about Bella. While my eyes were on the road I started to think about Bella the thought of Alice distracting me reminded me of her chocolate brown eyes not leaving mine. I remembered a time I shared my first kiss with Bella but it was childish fun now I wanted those lips on mine once more but the meaning would be different. I desired Bella in so many different ways that I did as a kid. She looked so empty she didn't remember me and that was my punishment for not being able to help her all those years ago, I had to let the idea of me holding Bella in my arms.

My thoughts were broken with my phone ringing; I pulled over and picked up. I looked at the caller ID but it came up unknown so with a confused tone and said "hello, who am I speaking to?" the person on the other side of the phone and said "Edward come back to the hospital now, please. It's Bella…." I didn't hear what he said next I just past Alice the phone and did a U-turn and headed back to the hospital. I knew it was Charlie and by the tone of his voice it was serious. Alice just carried on speaking to him while I drove ant a hundred miles per hour down the road dodging in and out the traffic. Alice put the phone down and said "Edward, Charlie just said that Bella went in cardiac arrest and they think some pressure is building up in her head, so when the get her stabilised they going to take scans to see what happening. He also said slow down cause even though he help you out of trouble, I does want you to get hurt since he want you in one piece because Bella is asking for you…" she carried on chatting and I slowed down and I was a happy man that she was asking for me.

**A/N: Sorry it so short and it took me so long to write i just haven't had the time or the energy to write cause of college. Sorry again. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

**I do not clam any of the characters in this story. the only thing I clam is the story line**

**Please enjoy the story and please comment honestly.**

**Sorry for the grammar or spelling being wrong in advance.**

**BPOV**

The doctor decided to do test to see why I had blacked out. They had removed the blood that was running down my nose, and it had finally stopped. After the doctors did the entire test they needed to do I was taken back to my room to rest. When I had come to I remember just asking for Edward over and over again until Charlie had told me that he was coming back. That memory had something to do with him and I know it he could fill in the gaps that had created questions to form. I hadn't told Charlie of what I saw.

When they had finally got me back to the room I saw Charlie, Alice and Edward turning from the conversation to look at me. When I had looked at Edward more clearly he had a grin from ear to ear. Then I just said "Dad could I talk to Edward?" Charlie and Alice didn't move so I said "alone." That when Charlie looked at me and Edward until he just nodded and left with Alice, I think she took the hint. When the door finally closed behind them I turned to Edward and spoke quietly, just in case they were eavesdropping on the conversation, "Edward I think I remembered something" he looked happy and asked "what was it Bella?" I sighed and just looked towards the window and shook my head, looking back at Edward and told him "I remember the day I was taken or the bit where I was taken…I think." I looked him in the face and I saw pain written across his features. I wanted him to look like he did when I came it and said "Edward…" but before I could say anything else he said "Bella you blame me don't you?" and I shook my head and replied "no Edward, I just want to fill in the blanks that all, I remember the a little boy that looks like you with the emerald eyes and bronze hair…" he looked confused so I continued "…well I guessed it was you I could see that you looking scared, hopeless and shocked with what was happening but after that I don't remember anything…" I looked at my hands and whispered "…please Edward tell me what your hiding from me I can see it like everyone else you keeping something from me and I hate it. I've lost my memory but I'm not a little kid." Looking back at he's eyes that looked sad, I didn't want to see then so I turned to the window. He spoke "Bella I understand and I'm scared you blame me afterward so please understand that I did try to save you but I was to small and weak to do anything okay…" he carried on with his story as if it was going to be the last thing I heard from him so I listened to every word he was saying.

**EPOV**

I parking the car in the hospital visitor's car park I could feel myself grinning from ear to ear, the thought that Bella had asked for me personally made my day. When we walked into the room Bella was into there was only Charlie in there, when I was about to ask where Bella was the wheeled her in to the room her eyes never left mine. After the male nurse placed her on the bed and left the four of us in the room. We all heard Bella soft sweet voice say "Dad could I talk to Edward?" but he just nodded and stay in the room so she spoke again but with firmness in the tone "alone" I nodded towards Alice as well. When the had both left Bella whispered "Edward I think I remembered something" she looked at me most like to see my reaction but I was happy that she had remembered something so I asked "what is it Bella?" she sighed and looked towards the window, before she looked back at me she shook her head and whispered "I remember the day I was taken or the bit where I was taken…I think." Oh I now where this is going to head she going to blame me for the first kidnapping that she experienced, seven years ago so I prepared myself but before I spoke she timidly said "Edward" but I interrupted her by saying "Bella you blame me don't you?" the angry consumed me I had to look away so she could see it but I heard her angel voice over the ringing in my ears "no Edward, I just want to fill in the blanks that all, I remember the a little boy that looks like you with the emerald eyes and bronze hair…" I looked up at her to see her face and she was so many shades of reds, I missed the times I use to make her blush like that. I zoned out from the room.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_It was the week before the kidnapping. Both I and Bella were running around my back yard, whilst we were waiting for my older brothers to appear with their girlfriends to look after us. Yes we need four people to look after use we were terrible to control unless it was our parents. You could say we were two peas in a pod or join at the hip. You see our parents were going to the hospital ball that they went to every couple of months. I had said something that really embarrassed Bella till she was four shade of red but I never remembered what I said I just remember the reaction it create that was the first time I thought I loved Bella more than a friend but I was to young to figure it out._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I snapped out of the flashback I heard her carry on saying "…well I guessed it was you I could see that you looking scared, hopeless and shocked with what was happening but after that I don't remember anything…" she must of notice that I could see her embarrassment written across her face, cause she looked down at her hands and carried on with a plead in her voice "…please Edward tell me what your hiding from me I can see it like everyone else you keeping something from me and I hate it. I've lost my memory but I'm not a little kid." Then I knew I had to fill in the blank for her so I started off by saying "Bella I understand and I'm scared you blame me afterward so please understand that I did try to save you but I was to small and weak to do anything okay…" as I was telling her my side of the events I realised that she was taking in every word that I was saying. Once I had finished my side she spoke for the first time for about and hour "thank you Edward and I don't blame you. You tried to help." After she said that I knew I had to let Jane to be free to life her life and move forward even though Bella said she didn't blame me I was still stuck in the past. I smiled at Bella to tell her she was welcome but I realised that blood was trickling down her nose over her mouth. When I looked at her eyes they started to roll back and I started to hear her heart motor going in to a continuous beeping noise that when I shouted "SOMEONE HELP PLEASE!" I said to Bella "Bella don't let me lose you again start with me. That when the nurse and doctor started to run in.

**A/N:**

**Thanks for staying with me **

**Sorry for the long gaps in between updates. **

**Thanks for reading and review please. :D**


	5. Author Noter:

Author Note:

Sorry That I haven't been uploading stuff I just had like my A-levels and stuff going on and had a writing block I will make sure I will update soon I promise okay.


End file.
